Most couriers use a clipboard for the mounting and attaching of orders, invoices and other charge sheets and wherein the weight of the package being carried or transported must be reasonably estimated by the courier, a charge being made on the spot and payment collected. Since often times courier charge is dependent upon the weight of the package in ounces and/or pounds it is often difficult to accurately estimate what the charge will be for a particular delivery.